Waiting for You
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: "Cross...Aku lelah...Menunggumu..." Dan Archer pingsan dalam pelukan sang pemuda. Valentine Challenge at Infantrum and tribute to my friend. ArCross. My first fic in this fandom.


"Cross...Aku lelah...Menunggu..." Dan Archer pingsan dalam pelukan Cross. ArcherxAssassin Cross. A bit AU, perhaps? Valentine Challenge at Infantrum & tribute to my beloved friend.

**DISCLAIMER: SAYA NGGAK PUNYA RAGNAROK ONLINE!

* * *

**

Menapaki jalanan yang sepi, Archer membawa tabung panah dan busurnya setelah kembali dari Proneta. Membeli kebutuhan untuk seminggu ke depan, setabung anak panah baru, dan baju baru, tentu saja. Mau dia adalah Archer yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Hunter, Archer adalah wanita. Tentu saja kebutuhan pribadinya harus diperhatikan.

Namun ia teringat pada seseorang - Assassin Cross.

Sejak perang besar berakhir, Cross tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya. Archer mendesah sementara pikirannya menjelajah ke masa lalu. Teman seperjalanan yang menjadi cintanya. Dan Archer tahu bahwa sang pemuda mencintainya juga. Namun apakah itu takdir yang memisahkan mereka? Perkataan terakhir Cross dengan jelas berdenging di telinganya.

_"Bangunkan aku. Saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan berada di sana."_

_"Terima kasih. Untuk semuanya. Kau adalah teman yang paling baik. Aku merasa terhormat...Untuk memilikimu di sisiku."_

"Cross..." desah Archer penuh kepedihan. Matanya terasa panas, dan air mata bergulir melewati pipinya yang berlesung pipit. Surai cokelatnya yang diikat dengan rapi di belakang bergoyang seakan merasakan kepedihan sang gadis. Matanya yang abu-abu memancarkan kesedihan.

Archer mendongak ke atas, lalu tersenyum pada bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan di langit malam. Kilapnya yang perak mengingatkan Archer akan surai putih sang pemuda - yang bergoyang ketika ditiup oleh angin semilir. Setitik air mata tergantung di ujung mata sang gadis. Rupanya kesedihannya belum tertumpah semua. Setiap kali ia mengingat suaranya. Setiap kali ia mengingat gerakan tubuhnya, Archer hanya bisa menangis.

Sementara air mata bergulir dan jatuh ke tanah, Archer menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Menatap selimut malam yang menyelimuti langit, Archer tersentak. Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Dan sang gadis bisa sampai lupa pada momen istimewa ini. Tapi tanpa sang pemuda, hari Valentine hanya sekelabu hari-hari lainnya yang ia lalui sendiri.

"Poring..." suara imut seekor Poring mengejutkan Archer.

Dihadapannya muncullah Poring kesayangan Archer, Mumu. "Poring...?" tanya Mumu sementara Archer menggendong Mumu dalam lengannya. Archer sangat menyayangi Mumu. Poring berwarna merah muda itu menatap ke arah Archer dengan mata hitamnya yang besar, seakan bertanya, _"Ada apa?"_

"Aku...Tidak apa-apa, Mumu." jawab Archer pelan, sementara jarinya yang bersarung tangan menelusuri bentuk tubuh Mumu. "Poring! Poring?" _"Mumu tidak yakin! Apakah benar Archer baik-baik saja?"_

"Iya, aku serius." ujar Archer agak bingung karena Mumu tidak yakin akan perkataan sang gadis pemanah. "Poring." _"Baiklah kalau begitu."_

Archer tersenyum, lalu Mumu melompat dan mendarat di pundak sang gadis. "Ayo kita pulang, sudah malam."

Menapaki jalanan yang sepi di Payon, dan pepohonan suram yang menudungi kepala sang gadis, Archer sudah tahu jalan pulang. Ia selalu tahu jalan pulang. Karena di sana Cross sudah menunggunya. Pemuda dari Gurun Morocc dan gadis dari Hutan Payon. Sepasang sejoli yang nyaris tidak mungkin. Tetapi cinta memang tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir sang gadis, saat mengenang saat-saat indah bersama sang pemuda. Archer meluruskan pandangannya, lalu mempercepat larinya dan ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Archer tersenyum. lalu menelengkan kepala untuk melihat Mumu.

"Mumu, ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

"Poring." _"Baiklah, Archer."_

Menaiki tangga yang rapuh, sepatu sang gadis menekan, melawan kayu tangga. Berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu, Archer menempelkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan pada kenop pintu, dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Tangannya terentang lebar, sementara ruangan yang gelap tersingkap di hadapannya. Menapaki lantai kayu di ruangan itu, jemari sang gadis mencoba mencari saklar lampu dan berhasil. Ketika lampu dinyalakan, Archer hanya bisa mendesah dan berjalan, lalu melemparkan diri ke atas sofa sementara Mumu menutup pintu dengan segala kekuatannya. Archer mendengar suara 'klek' dari pintu yang tertutup, lalu Mumu melompat-lompat dan menghampiri Archer.

"Poring?" _"Archer, apakah kau ingin makan?"_

"Terima kasih Mumu, tapi aku belum ingin makan..." ujar Archer sedih. Mumu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu melompat ke pangkuan sang gadis.

"Poring...?" _"Apakah Archer teringat akan Cross-sama?"_

"Bagaimana...Kau tahu?" Archer terkejut. Seakan Mumu bisa membaca pikiran sang gadis.

"Poring..." _"Di wajahmu sangat jelas tergambar..."_

"Begitu...ya..." Archer tersipu, karena membiarkan dirinya mudah dibaca bahkan oleh seekor Poring.

"Poring, poring!" _"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sini!"_

Mumu menarik-narik tangan Archer dan memaksa sang gadis mengikuti keinginannya. "He, hei! Tunggu, Mumu!" Archer tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Mumu ke halaman belakang rumahnya, dan Archer melihat sebuah kolam dengan air yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan yang menyinari langit malam. Archer terbelalak. "Ini kan..."

Kolam itu kecil, dan tidak terlalu dalam. Cross tertidur di dalam sana, jauh di dasar kolam. Cahaya bulan yang menimpa permukaan air yang beriak-riak tertiup angin malam membuat kesan mistis jauh lebih kuat dari pada biasanya. Tertudungi oleh langit malam, pada siang hari air gemerlapan bak berlian, dan pada malam hari berkilauan seperti emas. "Poring!"

_"Temuilah Cross-sama, Archer!"_

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana? Dia sudah tidak pernah bangun lagi...Apa yang dapat kuharapkan dari malam ini?" tanya Archer pedih.

_"Cross-sama pasti bangun malam ini! Mumu yakin!"_

_"Dari mana Mumu mendapatkan keyakinan yang sedemikian besar?" _pikir sang gadis sementara ia melepas sepatunya dan melempar sepatunya ke rumput di pekarangan belakang. Matanya yang abu mengamati permukaan air yang beriak-riak di hadapannya, lalu dengan ragu-ragu melangkah ke arah kolam. Archer menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mumu. Mumu dengan yakin melompat-lompat kecil, seakan untuk menyakinkan sang gadis. Archer akhirnya mengangguk, surai cokelatnya bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Aku masuk, Mumu..."

Menjejakkan kakinya di air yang dingin, Archer segera menarik lagi kakinya keluar. Air yang sangat dingin malam itu membuat Archer ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh, tetapi begitu terbayang wajah sang pemuda, Archer akhirnya memberanikan diri. Ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kolam, sementara air sudah mulai mencapai betis, lutut, dan akhirnya pinggang. Ketika air mencapai pinggang sang gadis, ia sudah berada di tengah kolam. Memandangi dasar kolam, cahaya bulan yang remang-remang menyinari wajah sang pemuda yang tertidur dengan damai di dasar kolam. Surai peraknya bergoyang di dalam air, sementara bola matanya yang hitam tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Cross..." Archer mendesah, tangannya terkulai di dalam air. _"Kau bilang...Kau akan ada di sana saat aku membutuhkanmu..."_

Air mata Archer bergulir dan terjatuh di air, membuat gelombang kecil dengan bersatunya air mata sang gadis dengan air kolam. Semakin lama semakin banyak gelombang kecil yang terbentuk, karena air mata sang gadis makin deras mengalir.

Sementara itu, di dasar kolam. Cross merasakan kesadaran kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatannya perlahan-lahan bangkit, dan ia mulai membuka matanya. Sang pemuda melihat sebuah tangan terkulai di atas dirinya, dan ia perlahan-lahan meraih tangan itu.

Sementara di atas, Archer merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada tangannya. Archer tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menarik tangannya sebelum ia ditarik ke dalam air.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dan di dalam air, Archer tidak menyangka akan melihat sekali lagi pria yang ia cintai.

_"Archer."_

_"Cross..."_

Archer menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"Ini mustahil kan? Tidak mungkin..."_

Cross tersenyum lembut sementara tangannya yang kuat memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis. _"Ini nyata. Dan aku ingin kau mempercayainya."_

Sepasang mata yang hitam bertemu dengan mata abu-abu milik sang gadis. Mata hitam yang selalu dingin namun lembut itu telah menawan hati Archer. Dan, nyatanya, Cross adalah satu-satunya pria yang berhasil menarik hati sang gadis.

Menemukan pijakan, Archer dan Cross menjejakkan kaki, dan keluar dari dalam air. Archer mengamati tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut sang pemuda, dan bersatu dengan air di sekitar mereka. Air mata memenuhi mata sang gadis, berkilauan seperti berlian. Menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan sang pemuda, Archer berbisik.

"Cross...Aku lelah...Menunggumu..."

Dan Archer pingsan. Cross menangkap tubuh sang gadis dan kepala sang gadis mendarat dengan lembut di dadanya.

_"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Aku berjanji. Aku akan tinggal di sini...Selama yang kau ingini."_

Memeluk sang gadis erat, Cross membungkuk dan meraih telinga Archer, dan berbisik. Bel tengah malam telah berdentang, pertama lima belas kali untuk menunjukkan tanggal lima belas dan kemudian disusul dua kali lagi yang menunjukkan bulan Februari, dan hari yang baru telah tiba.

_"Selamat Hari Kasih Sayang, Archer. Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

_

Huff, kelar juga!  
Fic pertama buat fandom ini, entah kenapa saya jadi suka sama pairing Arcross.

Read and review, people?

_**=Silent Afterglow=**_


End file.
